Empty Fruit Bunches are the by-product of processing the fruit or nut of palm trees for the production of palm oil. The characteristics of EFB are known to substantially consist of fibers. Processing technologies and systems for this material have been, and continue to be developed. An example is the process described in patent application US20100068121 including the step of pulverizing the material into 0.5-5 centimeter2 in average surface area or 0.1 to 5 centimeter in average length. EP1990399, another example of a processing method, includes an example of a process that includes the step of shredding, to obtain the EFB fibers as half fabricate. Due to the unique characteristics of this material, the significant fibrous content, the comminution process is difficult. Slow speed shredders are currently used, but the cost and productivity of these machines has resulted in significant cost and processing complexity. There is a need for a device capable of improved processing specifically for comminution of EFB materials. This need is evident by the fact that several patent applications have recently been published, disclosing mechanisms that were developed to process this material or type of material including WO03066296, JP2006122894, JP2000354785, DE102005023567.